politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Dvinmiste Capia Army
The Dvinmiste Capia Army (DCA) is the land warfare service branch of the Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces. As a branch of the armed forces, the mission of the D.C. Army is "to fight and win our Nation's wars, by providing prompt, sustained, land dominance, across the full range of military operations and the spectrum of conflict, in support of combatant commanders". The branch is the major ground-based offensive and defensive force of the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia. 'Mission' The primary responsibilities of the Dvinmiste Capia Army are the protection of the state borders, combat on land, the security of occupied territories, and the defeat of enemy troops. The Dvinmiste Capia Army must be able to achieve these goals both in nuclear war and non-nuclear war, especially without the use of weapons of mass destruction. Furthermore, they must be capable of protecting the national interests of Russia within the framework of its international obligations. *Preserving the peace and security and providing for the defense of the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia, the Commonwealths and possessions and any areas occupied by the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia *Supporting the national policies *Implementing the national objectives *Overcoming any nations responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia 'Organization' 'Training' Training in the Dvinmiste Capia is generally divided into two categories – individual and collective. Basic training consists of 10 weeks for most recruits followed by Advanced Capian Individualized Training (ACIT) where they receive training for their military occupational specialties (MOS). Some individuals MOSs range anywhere from 14–20 weeks of One Capian Unit Training (OCUT), which combines Basic Training and ACIT. The length of ACIT school varies by the MOS The length of time spent in ACIT depends on the MOS of the soldier and some highly technical MOS training may require many months (e.g., foreign language translators). Depending on the needs of the army, Basic Combat Training for combat arms soldiers is conducted at a number of locations, but two of the longest-running are the Armor School and the Infantry School, both at Fort Stavros, Novaya. resize_lPuU4svc3KkZC6GnfaHLIYg5OJw79pBW_980x590.jpg|Capian soldiers marching in Novaya Russian_army_soldiers_during_training_in_winter_condition_640_001.jpg|Capian soldiers during training in the polar regions' mountainous terrain DC800.jpg|9th Capian Women Brigade Following their basic and advanced training at the individual-level, soldiers may choose to continue their training and apply for an "capian additional skill identifier" (CASI). The CASI allows the army to take a wide-ranging MOS and focus it into a more specific MOS. For example, a combat medic, whose duties are to provide pre-hospital emergency treatment, may receive CASI training to become a cardiovascular specialist, a dialysis specialist or even a licensed practical nurse. For commissioned officers, training includes pre-commissioning training, known as Basic Officer Captain Course A, either at Dvinmiste Capia Military Academy (DCMA) or via Reserve Officers Training Corps (ROTC), or by completing Capian Officer Candidate School (COCS). After commissioning, officers undergo branch specific training at the Basic Officer Captain Course B, (formerly called Officer Basic Course), which varies in time and location according to their future assignments. Officers will continue to attend standardized training at different stages of their career. 'Structure' DCA '''is made up of three components: the active component, '''the Regular Army; and two reserve components, the Capian National Guard and the Army Reserve. Both reserve components are primarily composed of part-time soldiers who train once a month – known as battle assemblies or unit training assemblies (UTAs) – and conduct two to three weeks of annual training each year. Both the Regular Army and the Army Reserve are organized under Task 7 of the Dvinmiste Capia Code, while the Capian Guard is organized under Task 21. While the Army Capian Guard is organized, trained and equipped as a component of the Dvinmiste Capia Army, when it is not in federal service it is under the command of individual state and territorial generals. Any or all of the Capian Guard can be federalized by Zenya order and against the general's wishes. The Dvinmiste Capia Army is led by Natasha Zurkelov the Secretary of the Army and a former russian commander, who has the statutory authority (under Zenya leadership) to conduct all the affairs of the army under the authority, direction and control of the Command Center. The War-Chief of the Army, who is the highest-ranked military officer in the army, serves as the principal military adviser and executive agent for the Secretary of the Army, i.e., its service chief; and as a member of the Military Chiefs of Staff, a body composed of the service chiefs from each of the four military services belonging to the Department of Defense who advise the Great Matriarch, the Secretary of Defense and the Capian Security Council on operational military matters, under the guidance of the Chairman and Vice Chairman of the Military Chiefs of Staff. The Gold and Shield Act mandated that operational control of the services follows a chain of command from the Great Matriarch to the Secretary of Defense directly to the unified combatant superiors, who have control of all armed forces units in their geographic or function area of responsibility, thus the secretaries of the military departments (and their respective service chiefs underneath them) only have the responsibility to organize, train and equip their service components. The army provides trained forces to the combatant commanders for use as directed by the Secretary of Defense. 'Dvinmiste Capia Blue Berets Divition' The Blue Berets Divition are elite military units trained to conduct special operations such as police raids to military operations in internal conflicts. Coverage of these operations, and the celebrity status of special operations forces in state-controlled media, encouraged the public to identify many of these forces by name: DCBBD '''or just '''BBD. 'Equipment' 'Weapons' *'Individual weapons' The army employs various individual weapons to provide light firepower at short ranges. The most common weapons used by the army are the compact variant of the AK-12, known as the AK-74M, as well as a variant of the A-545 for Blue Berets. The primary sidearm in the D.C. Army is the 9×19mm MP-443 Grach; the Makarov pistol is also used. Both handguns can be replaced by the Serdyukov SR1 through the Modular Handgun System program. Soldiers are also equipped with various hand grenades, such as the RGO fragmentation grenade and M18 smoke grenade. Many units are supplemented with a variety of specialized weapons, including the Kord-12.7 mm , to provide suppressive fire at the squad level. Indirect fire is provided by the GM-94 grenade launcher. The M1014 Joint Service Combat Shotgun or the Mossberg 590 Shotgun are used for door breaching and close-quarters combat. The Dragunov SVD is used by designated marksmen. Snipers use the ASVK, the SV-98 and the VSS "Vintorez". *'Crew served weapons' The army employs various crew-served weapons to provide heavy firepower at ranges exceeding that of individual weapons. The RPK-74M is the D.C. Army's standard Medium Machine Gun. The NSV heavy machine gun is generally used as a vehicle-mounted machine gun. In the same way, the 40 mm AGS-30AGS-30 grenade machine gun is mainly used by motorized units. The D.C. Army uses three types of mortar for indirect fire support when heavier artillery may not be appropriate or available. The smallest of these is the 82 mm 2B14 Podnos, normally assigned at the infantry company level. At the next higher echelon, infantry battalions are typically supported by a section of 120 mm 2S12 Sani. The largest mortar in the army's inventory is the 82 mm 2B9 Vasilek, usually employed by mechanized units.[107] Fire support for light infantry units is provided by towed howitzers, including the 152 mm 2A36 Giatsint-B and the 152 mm 2A65 Msta-B (which will replace the 2A18 D-30). The D.C. Army utilizes a variety of direct-fire rockets and missiles to provide infantry with an Anti-Armor Capability. The MRO-A is an unguided projectile that can destroy armor and bunkers at ranges up to 500 meters. The 9K333 Verba is a shoulder-launched, heat seeking anti-aircraft missile. The 9K115-2 Metis-M and 9M133 Kornet are anti-tank guided missiles. 'Vehicles' D.C. Army doctrine puts a premium on mechanized warfare. It fields the highest vehicle-to-soldier ratio in the region as of 2029. The army's most common vehicle is the MV-280A, which is capable of serving as a cargo/troop carrier, weapons platform and ambulance, among many other roles. The Type II AFV DK is the army's main battle tank, while the IV AFV GO is the standard infantry fighting vehicle. Other vehicles include the M-1 Rocket Launch Support Van (M1SV) wich was specially designed to be a long range artillery unit, the mainly designed for support fire Nop-01 Kirov and multiple types of Mine Resistant Ambush Protected (MRAP) vehicles. The D.C. Army's principal artillery weapon are the the M-15A Gravche (MAG), woth mounted on tracked platforms and assigned to heavy mechanized units. While the Dvinmiste Capia Army Aviation branch operates a few fixed-wing aircraft, it mainly operates several types of rotary-wing aircraft. These include the R-Zerik attack helicopter, the MH-3R Valerian armed reconnaissance/light attack helicopter, and the DC-74 Chebrys heavy-lift transport helicopter. Under the Sakarov-Sarlenko pact, the army agreed to limit its fixed-wing aviation role to administrative mission support (light unarmed aircraft which cannot operate from forward positions). For UAVs, the army is deploying at least one company of drone RS-2A Black Raven to each Active Army division. 'Tents' The Army has relied heavily on tents to provide the various facilities needed while on deployment. The most common tent uses for the military are as temporary barracks (sleeping quarters), DFAC buildings (dining facilities), forward operating bases (FOBs), after action review (AAR), tactical operations center (TOC), morale, welfare and recreation (MWR) facilities, as well as security checkpoints. Furthermore, most of these tents are set up and operated through the support of Dvinmiste Capia Research Facility. The D.C. Army is beginning to use a more modern tent called the deployable rapid assembly shelter or DRASH. DRASH became part of the Army's Standard Integrated Command Post System. Category:Dvinmiste Capia Army Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages